Darkness Shows the Stars
by WitherStorm1n
Summary: Kat and Lily are twin sisters and the only two mortal daughters of Nyx EVER. When they make it to Camp Halfblood, what will happen? And what is this about a new prophecy that foretells the fall of Olympus? Will Kat and Lily rise to the challenge on a quest with Nico di Angelo? Or will Olympus fall? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily's POV**

Me and my twin, Kat, were running for our lives. Our mother had told us to go here. She told us we would be safe. But first, we had to evade the STUPID hydra and the STUPID dracaena and the STUPID Cyclopes. I could see the top of the hill, and the pine tree. Suddenly, I felt a burning pain so intense I had to scream.

"Lily!" Kat yelled, running back to me.

"No! Get help! I'll be fine! Go!" I yelled at her. We had learned to trust each other's instincts over the years. She turned around and bolted, yelling for help. I concentrated, and blinded the monsters. They screamed, seeing only blindness. But then I heard a roar.

"Great. Kat! Hurry!" I yelled. I was almost passing out from the pain, but I forced myself to stay conscious. I really did not want to be drakon chow today. I saw her at the top of the hill and concentrated. I focused on my pain, and screamed. The monsters screamed, and some of the lesser ones crumbled to dust from the wave of fear I sent out.

"Lily! Hold on! I'm coming! I got help!" I heard Kat yell.

"Be careful! There's a drakon coming!" I yelled back.

"A drakon!? Who are you two?" I heard a boy say. Then, the drakon appeared.

"Kat! I'm going to do it again! Everyone, get back!" I yelled. I sent a wave of pure fear out, and nearly fainted. A few seconds later, a boy appeared next to me. He had black hair, and a black sword.

"Don't worry! I'm here to help you!" He said. He grabbed onto me, and I sensed what was going to happen.

"Stop! I'll help you! Just a second!" I said. He looked confused. I grabbed onto him, and squeezed. I focused on the top of the hill.

"Come on! The top of the hill!" I told him. He nodded. I closed my eyes, and he created a shadow by standing up. I felt the coldness of the shadows, and heard the whispering. Then we appeared at the top of the hill. The boy stumbled. I saw Kat down the hill a bit with another boy. The boy had messy hair, and sea green eyes. He had a glowing bronze sword. I saw them facing the drakon.

"Kat! Hold on! I'll blind it!" I yelled. She grabbed onto the boy by her and pulled him up the hill, being chased by the drakon. I looked at the boy next to me.

"I'll need your help." I told him. I grabbed his hand, and squeezed.

"Think of your darkest memory, I need negative energy, now!" I told him. He closed his eyes, and I gasped from the amount of energy. I yelled, and the drakon screeched, unable to see. Kat reached me.

"Hold on, boy. You, help us. Focus on your darkest memory. We need negative energy." She told him. She grabbed onto his hand, then grabbed mine. The boy with sea green eyes instinctively grabbed onto the other boy's hand. Me and Kat focused, then yelled. The drakon exploded into dust, and the earth shook from the power of our blast. I let go, panting.

"Lily, are you ok?" Kat asked.

"Not sure. Hydra got my leg pretty good." I told her. I looked at it, then passed out. Kat, being so connected with me, passed out as well. The two boys stumbled, having just lent their energy to us to help with the blast.

*** **TIME SKIP** ***

I woke up with a splitting head ache to someone feeding me something. It was really hot, and tasted horrible.

"No! No!" I said, scrambling away from him. Well, I tried to, but my leg was still injured from the hydra.

"Don't worry! Its ambrosia, it'll help you."

"No it won't! We can't eat that!" I said, panicking. I was really hot.

"It will, I promise!"

"No it won't! Where's my backpack?" I said. Kat was in the bed next to me, and she woke up at that time.

"Lil? What's going on?" She asked.

"These idiots gave me ambrosia! Where's my backpack? I have some darknite left still." I replied to her. The boy trying to feed me ambrosia looked confused, but handed me my backpack. I ruffled through it, feeling myself getting hotter and hotter. Finally, I grabbed a Ziploc baggie. I opened it and grabbed a cookie, then ate it. Immediately, my temperature went down and the pain in my leg went away. I passed one to Kat.

"Thanks, Lil." She mumbled, eating a cookie. I stood up, then looked at the boy. He looked really confused.

"Hi! I'm Lily, and this is my twin sister, Kat. Thanks for helping us, but next time, no ambrosia or nectar." I said.

"I'm Will. Son of Apollo. Come on, I should take you to meet Chiron."

"Cool." I replied. I grabbed Kat's hand and helped her up. Will led us out and to the front porch of a big house. There on the porch, was a middle aged man in a wheelchair and the two boys who helped us.

"Chiron, this is Kat and Lily." He said.

"Thank you Will. You may go now, I believe that your cabin is at archery."

"Thanks Chiron!" Will said, running off.

"Take a seat, you two." Chiron said. We sat down next to each other.

"So, how much do you two know about Greek mythology?" Chiron asked.

"Oh, we already know we're demigods. Our mom told us not to reveal who she was until the time is right though. So, we can't tell you that. I assume that you're Chiron. Nice wheelchair, by the way. The enchantments are quite strong." Kat said. Chiron looked confused.

"Thank you to you two for helping us. From the information from the energy we received from you, I'm guessing that you are a son of Hades, and you are a son of Posiedon." I said.

"Ya. I'm Percy, the son of Posiedon. This is Nico, son of Hades." Percy said.

"Nice to meet you!" Me and Kat replied at the same time.

"That was some strong magic that you two did yesterday. I'm still feeling a bit funny from it." Nico said.

"Oh, sorry about that. You are a child of the underworld. You should be able to handle a little bit of this. It's called darknite. It's like ambrosia and nectar, but only children of darkness and the underworld can eat it." Kat handed him a quarter of a cookie, and he nibbled on it apprehensively.

"Oh wow! This stuff works even better than ambrosia and nectar! Why haven't I heard about this stuff before?" Nico said.

"Because it's super rare, and only people like us can eat it. I wouldn't have any more though, it's extremely powerful and if you eat too much then you will die." I said.

"On that cheerful note, it's time for dinner. Kat, Lily, you two can join Nico if you want. I know that Hades isn't your godly parent, but you definitely fit in at that table the best. Is that ok Nico?" Chiron said.

"Ya, sure. Percy, you want to join us?" Nico answered.

"Sure." Percy said. We all walked to the dining pavilion. We all ate our food after sacrificing some of it to the gods. Afterwards, Chiron made an announcement.

"Good evening campers! Today we welcome two new campers, Kat and Lily…" Chiron trailed off. We didn't have a last name, but Kat improvised.

"Kat and Lily Night."

"There we go. Everyone please welcome Kat and Lily Night. Unclaimed. Now, tonight is Capture the Flag night. For teams, we have Hades's cabin vs. Posiedon's cabin. There are so many cabins, you all can sort the rest out. Your head counsellors know the teams." Chiron finished. Everyone looked excited.

"C'mon Kat and Lily! You guys are on my team. We have an hour before we need to be there, I'll take you to the armory to get weapons and armour." Nico said.

"Don't worry about it. We've already got our own. Look!" Kat said. We both tugged on our identical necklaces and lightweight armour appeared on us. We then tugged on our identical bracelets and two swords appeared in each of our hands. We both wielded double blades.

"Holy Hepheastus! Those are made of stygian iron!" Nico said, extremely surprised.

"We know, right? Super cool. Mom gave us our gear." I replied. We headed off into the woods. We planned strategy, and it was decided that me, Kat and Nico would sneak into their territory while the others caused a distraction. We lined up, and then the conch horn blew, signalling the start. We started running through the woods. The plan was going well, until we got to the flag. Nico went to grab it, but accidentally set off a trap. Ten people came out of the shadows.

"Surrender!" One of them said.

"Never!" Me and Kat said in sync. We grabbed each other's hands and started chanting in ancient Greek. A black fog appeared, cutting off their vision. We grabbed the flag, freed Nico, and held his hands. We shadow-travelled to the other side of the border, just before Percy went over the border with OUR flag. He stared at the flag. It had the symbol of Nyx, goddess of the night, in purple and black. Chiron saw and said "All hail Kat and Lily Night, daughters of Nyx."

 **So guys, what do you think? It's my first Percy Jackson fanfiction, so be nice. It takes place in between Blood of Olympus and the Trials of Apollo. Please favorite and review, it would make my day!**

 **-Wither :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kat's POV**

Chiron summoned us to the big house in the morning. I sighed. We hadn't had a good sleep. We had to sleep in a tent since we didn't have a cabin, and were up all night with nightmares. We went to the big house, and saw Nico there already. He nodded, then we all sat down.

"Heroes, I have some rather troubling news for you. Rachel, our oracle, has contacted me. She says that she has had an omen involving the four of you. She'll be here any minute now." Chiron said. Just then, a girl with red hair came into the room.

"Rachel. It's good to see you." Chiron said to her.

"It's good to see you too, Chiron. I assume this is Kat and Lily?"

"Yes. I'm Kat, and this is my twin sister Lily." I told her.

"It's great to meet you! Lord Apollo contacted me last night. He said that a new great prophecy is coming, and that I would be-" She gasped, then collapsed. Nico grabbed a three-legged stool and we put her on it. There was a bright flash, then Apollo appeared.

"I thought I should be here for the new great prophecy." He explained.

Rachel spoke, green smoke billowing around her. Her voice was like a thousand snakes hissing.

"Approach, children of the darkness. Three seekers, a prophecy for you. Ask, and you shall receive."

Me, Nico and Lily looked at each other, then stepped forward. In a shaky voice, Nico asked "What is the new great prophecy?"

"The prophecy of darkness is upon us.

 _Two sets of twins_

 _Born of the darkness_

 _When the Mist thins,_

 _The Angel's sister shall return_

 _From a land of darkness_

 _Powers of darkness_

 _A great betrayal_

 _May the four heroes_

 _Restore the veil_

 _Between seeing and blind_

 _A giant, a titan_

 _To a world unknown_

 _Shall seek out the heroes_

 _Before their own_

 _Take revenge on the light_

 _The heroes shall travel_

 _And give themselves up_

 _To the darkness below_

 _As the skeleton pup_

 _Ushers in the dying twilight"_

Nico looked even paler than usual, if that was even possible. Rachel came back, and everyone was looking at her in shock.

"Lord Apollo? What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"My dear, you just uttered the darkest prophecy I have ever heard." Apollo replied.

 *****Two Days Later*****

We were talking to Nico in his cabin. His father, Hades, had said we could stay in his cabin until ours was built.

"Nico, what's wrong? You're even quieter than usual." I asked.

"I… It's the prophecy. I had a twin sister, Bianca, but she died on a quest. I don't really like to talk about it." He whispered. Me and Lily put our hands on his shoulders. He stiffened, then relaxed.

"Don't worry, Nico. We'll always be here for you, no matter what." I say, and I meant it. This poor kid who was physically our age, had no-one left. That night, Me, Lily and Nico had a dream together. Lord Hades appeared in the dream.

"Kat, Lily, I would like to thank you for being there for my son. It is unusual for my children to be showed any kind of kindness, and I thank you for that. I will give you my blessing, you will need it in the future. Nico, you must be ready. Train hard, for the future will be tough. Good bye, children." He said. Then the scene swirled, and we appeared in front of Nyx.

"Katherine! Lilliana! How nice to see you! It's good to see that you have made a friend. Nico, thank you for not being judgemental. For that, I will give you my blessing! You'll need it! Oh, and girls, Happy Birthday! I got you each a set of shadow wings for your birthday, they'll appear and disappear whenever you want." Nyx said. I jumped up and down, looking at my wings. Suddenly, everything started spinning and then I couldn't see anything.

"Nico? Lily? You there?" I called.

"We're here! What's going on?" Nico called back.

"I don't now!" I yelled. Suddenly, a deep voice chuckled.

"Don't worry, little heroes. I won't kill you… Yet." A deep voice said from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Nico asked.

"You don't recognize me? Hmm, how sad." The voice told him. "I have a prophecy for you heroes. It was given to me by the titan of prophecy:

 _Back to the place where his sister died_

 _The Ghost King has not cried_

 _For there is one_

 _With power of sun_

 _Who can bring his sister alive_

 _For a price_

The deep voice chuckled. "Have fun, little heroes!"

 **So, cliff hanger anyone? Sorry I haven't been updating lately, and sorry if this chapter didn't make any sense, but bear with me. Besides, this was a pretty eventful chapter, right? Two prophecies. I'm planning on making this into a series, but right now, my priority story is "Hybrids of the Elements". Check it out, it's pretty cool. Blue cookies!**

 **3 WitherN**


End file.
